regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 010
Recap ]] Monday It is in Monday in Shenanigans and Ryelline the Firebringer poorly tells a story about La Sombra, Prince of Thieves, and forgetting the punchline. Naina Thermon arrives in Shenanigans and asks about Slade Milson. The party explain he was eaten by a plant. Naina says he had trolls blood in him after some experiments, and should have regenerated, but the party had cremated him on a pyre before that could happen. Desmond comes up to the party and says tomorrow the new basement will be built, which will be used as a wine cellar. Desmond is planning on a Grand Opening tomorrow, and will be having tours into the new wine cellar. Harry Hoofdini isn't impressed until Desmond says there will be some high class milk tomorrow as well. Nania wants to see Slade's room, and Desmonds shows her upstairs to a Halfling sized room above another Halfling sized room. Desmond opens the lower door and says it was Slade's room. Nania decides to rent the room. Another newcomer, Harry Hoofdini the Minotaur, doesn't take a room but sleeps outside. During the night 2 children try to go cow-tipping on Harry, but make noise and wake him up. Harry scares the children away, then goes back to sleep. Tuesday Everyone is waken early in the morning to the sounds of Desmond shouting. Everyone goes into the common room and finds muddy cow prints on the ground and the stairs down to the cellar have boards on it to turn it into a ramp. Downstairs the party sees the wine racks are all empty, and a spilt milk pail. Harry notices the cow tracks only head down into the cellar and do not leave. The party go to get their equipment before investigating further. Ryelline notices she is missing a sock. Ryelline complains to the rest of the party about the sock. The party then hear a laughing. In the corner is a fortune teller, Tarrot Sara, a elderly human female, with a deck of Tarot cards. Tarrot Sara finishes laughing and says that Desmond delved too deeply and disturbed things that should not have been disturbed. Ryelline demands to know what happened to her socks. Tarrot Sara says she doesn't know, but that cards will tell. She tells the fortune of the whole party. :Ryelline the Firebringer - You will have the chance to become master of a domain in a land beyond your imagination. :Harry Hoofdini - You will find an artefact of great power. All who understand it's abilities will desire it. To bear it's seeming blessing, you will find that a curse as those around you envy it to the point of betrayal. :Joaquin Santamaria - Your life will soon be full of more woe than a man can bear. :Naina Thermon - Some stuff will happen to you, and that it will be mildly interesting. Tarrot Sara says the party must venture into Desmond's Basement and into the Underdim where the Draw reign supreme. The party are in a race against time to solve the mystery. Harry is very reluctant to go underground, but Ryelline leads the charge down. Harry is struck with fear of enclosed spaces and can't move, but hears the sound of a cow mooing echoing deep within. Harry still can't move to help. Desmond gives Harry some laced milk, and Harry falls asleep after drinking it. The party put Harry on a bench and carry him into the Underdim. The Dim of the Underdim is frustrating for Joaquin and Naina since their dark vision isn't working. Some time into the tunnel Harry wakes up and starts to panic. Ryelline lies to Harry that the exit is deeper in, so Harry leads the way in earnest. The party come into a larger chamber where some light from the surface is coming though the cavern roof. Joaquin spots a grey skinned Gnome. The party surround the Gnome and start threatening them for information. The Gnome, Tim, tells Ryelline that the socks are in his ancestral home. Ryelline picks up Tim against his will, and leads the party further in. The party arrive at a large door. Tim says it is their ancestral home, but he was driven from it by surface walkers every tuesday, which is laundry day. Harry opens the door. In the room is the basement to a house with Tony the Blacksmith inside doing laundry. Tony is confused by the party's questions. Harry, agitated, charges the Blacksmith with is horns, killing him. Ryelline searches the clothes and only sees the Tony's own clothes, no sign of her own sock. Harry goes upstairs into the shop, Tony's Sworditorium, and goes outside. The tracks from the cow they were following are gone. The Tim had seen the cow, but says he thinks it was taken by someone called the Rat Master. Harry is reluctant to head back underground, with fear stopping him. He leaves Tony's Sworditorium and walks back towards Shenanigans down the street. In the Town Square, the Mayor is announcing that Bergshire is being renamed Dead End Sausageville East Westerton (DESEW), with a large sign being put up. Ryelline remembers that is happening today, so goes to the town square to buy the T-Shirt. Harry goes investigate outdoors where the tracks from the cow came from. It is from a farm at the edge of town. Sitting on the fence is Timmy & Jimmy Burton, looking sad. Their cow Bessy has been stolen. Harry tells them about the cow tracks they were following. Harry, with Timmy and Jimmy, heads back to Tony's Sworditorium. Ryelline returns as well and gives the patry some DESEW T-Shirts. While the party is distracted, Timmy and Jimmy sneak on ahead into the Underdim after their cow. The party return to the Underdim. Tim tells the party that the next place they'll be visiting will be the chamber of lava. Joaquin asks about the chamber of lava, but Tim just says "whoa" over and over to calm Joaquin down. Joaquin realises this is what the fortune teller had predicted. Fire Paladin Ryelline is excited by the idea of lava, leads the party onward. Ryelline enters the chamber of lava but sees no lava. She sees a large basement of a factory. 4 large vats with fires under them. Around the room are many crates, labelled "Lava Soap Factory". Ryelline hopes and dreams are destroyed. Across the room, in an open grating, someone spots the party and calls them intruders, Veronica the Draw. Veronica says she should have expected people to come after her after the treasures she has taken and the chaos she caused in the surface world. To stop the party following, Veronica opens a plug in a vat of hot lava soap, which pours all over the floor. The party get on crates to stay out of it. Naina doesn't make it on the crate in time and is hurt by the hot lava soap before getting onto a crate. Naina shoots an arrow at Veronica, hitting her, before she can close the grate. Ryelline throws a Molotov at the grate, which mildly irradiates Veronica. Veronica mocks the party saying they'll never see Bessy the Cow ever again. The party jump from crate to crate to cross the room and get to the grate. The party go inside, but Harry can't bring himself to do so. 4 minotaurs come up to Harry and give him a pep talk, and give him the courage to return underground, with the power of the herd. Harry steps forward and looks back, and the minotaurs have vanished. The party, together, head down the path. Ahead they arrive in a chamber full of spider webs. Tim warns of Drawder, giant spiders created by the Draw. Ryelline burns away webs with her burning trident. In the room is a voice coming from a cocoon. The party open the cocoon to find a Female Gnome, Susan, inside. Susan complains about the party ruining her webs. She gives directions for Veronica and the Cow. The party continue onwards. Susan continues to follow the party, complaining at Ryelline. She demands Ryelline pay for a timeshare in the chamber. Ryelline tells Susan to back off several times, but Susan continues her sales pitch. Ryelline then stabs Susan to death. Ryelline loses her chance to becoming a master of a domain in a land beyond her imagination. The party continue and get ambushed by 3 drawders, basically giant spiders. The drawders are defeated, but Harry is knocked unconscious by some drawder poison. The party consider that Bessy's Milk would be the perfect cure to save Harry. The party rush ahead to find some milk to save Harry. The pary head slightly deeper underground down the almost-long passages and corridors. The smells of a thousand different cheeses can be smelt ahead. The party enter the Cheeseatorium. Naina is alergic to the cheese so is out for the rest of the episodes. All around the Cheeseatorium them are rats and cheese. At the far side of the room is Veronica holding reigns for Bessy. Veronica insists to the party that you cannot defeat the Draw. The rats swarm the party. The party defeat rat after rat as Veronica tries to flee with Bessy. Ryeline throws a net over Veronia, but she has her rats destroy the net. Veronia holds Bessy hostage, but Joaquin & Ryelline keep attacking. Veronia orders her minions to kill Bessy. Ryelline throws a Molotov at the rats. Joaquin chases after Veronia, but loses here in the dimness. She shouts out a threat that she will return to cause mild uncomfortableness against those who have wronged her. Their enemies fought to a draw, Ryeline is free the search the room, and finds her missing sock. She finds several goblets filled with milk. Ryeline gives one of the goblets to Joaquin to take to Harry. Ryeline leads Bessy after Joaquin. Joaquin arrives at Harry, but finds the goblet of milk he has gone off and is no good. Ryelline catches up and gives the proper milk to Harry. Harry has vision on a field, and is told that it isn't his time to die. He is also warned about the yogurt. Harry wakes up, cured. He spots a box nearby and opens it. Inside is 100 zirconium (worth 2g each) and a magical mug. Carved on the mug are magically animated dwarves hammering hard in a factory, the other side of the mug are some dwarves partying in a tavern. The artefact of great power that the fortune teller predicted that Harry would find. Harry stands up and gives the gems over to the rest of the party in exchange for Bessy. Then Timmy & Jimmy arrive. Bessy is happy to see the two brothers. Timmy & Fimmy raised Bessy from a calf and have already treated her kindly. Harry gives up claim on Bessy, seeing that she is happy with the brothers, but he offers them a place in Minotauria to live if they would like. Timmy & Jimmy however have 5 gold gambling debts they are in. Harry just gives them 10 gold to pay off their debts. The brothers thank Harry profusely. The party return to the surface. The party return to Shenanigans to report to Desmond that the thieves have been defeated. Ryelline gives a DESEW shirt to Desmond, and he puts it on. Harry escapes before he is forced to put one on. There is then sounds from upstairs and Tarrot Sara's voice can be heard. Desmond says she is upstairs with her boyfriend, since she comes on Tuesdays. The boyfriend ends up being Krewbarb the Kobold. Experience 450 exp each Signifcant NPCs *Desmond - Bartender/Owner of Shenanigans, Retired Adventurer *Tarrot Sara - Fortune Teller who uses Tarrot Cards. Comes on Tuesdays *Tim - A male Grey Skinned Gnome, native to the underdim. Driven away from the Blacksmith's Basement *Timmy & Jimmy Burton - Pair of 17 Year old boys. Jimmy is the older of the two. Timmy is smaller and scrawner. Owners of Bessy the Cow. *Veronica - a Draw Elf who can't be defeated. Grey's skin ever seen. Wears clothes with many shades of grey. Moderately attractive. Stole Bessy the Cow. Also known as the Rat Master, and throws rats at her enemies. *LaChina - A Minotaur Female who give Harry confidence when he needs it. May not be real. *Susan - A female Grey Skinned Gnome, native to the underdim. Has a chamber full of spiderwebs. Signifcant Locations *Dead End Sausageville East Westerton **Shenanigans **Town Square: Town Renaming Event going on. **Dairy Farm: Just outside of DESEW. Home of Timmy, Jimmy & Bessy. *The Underdim Category:Shenanigans Episodes